


Messaster

by Yulaty



Series: One of Those Nights [1]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Bottom!Daniel, Bottom!Kang Daniel, Drug Use, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Top!Ong Seongwu
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: I'm a mess. You're disaster.





	1. Basic Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ในช่วงเวลาดี ๆ ของชีวิต คนเราจะต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่าบุหรี่สักตัวกับเบียร์รสนุ่มละมุนลิ้นสักขวด?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฟิคเรื่องนี้เขียนขึ้นภายใต้คอนเซปต์ _What the typical guy would wants and needs for a good time more than cigarretes, beer and sex?_ ที่ได้รับอินสปายมาจากภาพเซ็ตBasic Instinct Spring/Summer 2009 ของ Vogue Hommes Internationnal ค่ะ (และ ใช่ค่ะ ชื่อเรื่องก็ยืมมาด้วยค่ะ orz /โดนตี)

****

ในช่วงเวลาดี ๆ ของชีวิต คนเราจะต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่าบุหรี่สักตัวกับเบียร์รสนุ่มละมุนลิ้นสักขวด?

องซองอูปรายตามองรอบคลับที่คลาคล่ำไปด้วยผู้คน ในมือของเขาคีบลัคกี้สไตรค์เอาไว้มวนหนึ่ง วันนี้เป็นวันดี เอเจนซี่เพิ่งบอกว่าเขาผ่านการคัดเลือกให้ไปเดินที่มิลานแฟชั่นวีค ในฐานะที่เป็นนายแบบ จะมีเรื่องไหนเป็นข่าวดีได้มากไปกว่านั้นได้อีก?

การที่เขามาฉลองเพียงลำพังไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าเศร้าใจ เขาเป็นคนเลือกที่จะไม่บอกใครแม้แต่เพื่อนสนิทที่ตอนนี้เป็นไอดอลชื่อดังอย่างคิมซามูเอล และถึงจะใครคนอื่นที่รู้เรื่องนี้อีก เขาก็ปฏิเสธไปหมดแล้ว อยากจะใช้เวลากับตัวเอง โยกย้ายร่างกายไปกับฝูงชนตามจังหวะเพลงที่ถูกมิกซ์ใหม่เป็นอีดีเอ็ม หาความสุขใส่ตัวอย่างเต็มที่ด้วยตัวคนเดียว

จู่ ๆ เพลงก็เงียบลง เปลี่ยนเป็นแนวฮิปฮอป ดีเจให้เหตุผลว่านี่เป็นคำขอจากลูกค้าวีไอพี สิ่งที่คุณกำลังจะได้ชมหลังจากนี้คือการแสดงของผู้แพ้พนัน และทันทีที่เสียงประกาศจบลง สป็อตไลท์ก็ฉายไปยังกลางฟลอร์ ผู้ชายคนหนึ่งอยู่ตรงนั้น จับสายตาของทุก ๆ คนรวมถึงองซองอูเอาไว้ด้วยใบหน้าที่จัดได้ว่ามีเสน่ห์น่ามองเมื่อประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มเขินอาย พวงแก้มแดงเรื่องบ่งบอกว่าเจ้าตัวคงดื่มไปพอสมควรแล้ว ซองอูหัวเราะในลำคอเบา ๆ ท่าทางขี้อายแบบนี้จะทำอะไรได้ คงจะเป็นการแกล้งเล่นจากกลุ่มเพื่อนที่ท้าให้ทำอะไรน่าอายมากกว่าแสดงความสามารถ ไม่เห็นน่าสนใจ ไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่หน้าตาดีจะมาพร้อมกับความสามารถหลากหลายด้านเหมือนอย่างเขาสักหน่อย

แต่ในวินาทีถัดมา ซองอูก็ต้องถอนทุกคำปรามาสที่ตนเองคิดไว้ในใจกลับทั้งหมด เมื่อชายคนนั้นเริ่มต้นขยับตัว ลีลาการเต้นบีบอยอันไม่ธรรมดานั่นเรียกเสียงฮือฮาเกรียวกราวได้แทบทุกครั้งที่ขยับตัว บางคนหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาบันทึกวิดีโอ แต่เขาไม่ได้เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น ซองอูชอบสัมผัสภาพด้วยสายตาของตนเองมากกว่าผ่านอุปกรณ์อื่น ผู้ชายคนนี้ไม่ใช่มือสมัครเล่น นี่เป็นโชว์ที่ดีกว่าที่คาดไว้ สีหน้าท่าทางที่ราวกับเปลี่ยนไปเป็นอีกคนจากทีแรกที่ปรากฏตัวอย่างนั้นน่ะ...น่าสนใจกว่าที่คิด

 

แต่ถึงจะสนใจ ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับการแสดงสั้น ๆ นั้นก็หายไปทันทีที่ซองอูดื่มเบียร์ขวดที่ห้าหมด สิ่งล่อตาล่อใจเพิ่มมากขึ้นอีกเมื่อเขาย้ายตัวเองมานั่งที่บาร์แทนโต๊ะเดิมที่จะมีความเป็นส่วนตัวมากกว่า หญิงสาวชายหนุ่มมากหน้าหลายตาปรายมองเขา บ้างหลบตาแสร้งทำเป็นเขินอายเมื่อเขาทอดสายตาหา บ้างยกยิ้มเชิญชวน บ้างตีหน้าเชิดหยิ่งเหมือนไม่สนใจ

 _นั่นก็ยังไม่ใช่ นี่ก็ยังไม่ใช่_ ซองอูคิดในใจ หันกลับไปหาบาร์เทนเดอร์เพื่อสั่งค็อกเทลเบา ๆ มาจิบเล่นแก้เบื่อแทนวิสกี้เพราะยังไม่อยากให้ตัวเองเมามายไร้สติ และทันทีที่บาร์เทนเดอร์เสิร์ฟแบล็คสกรูวไดร์เวอร์ให้เขา คนที่นั่งห่างออกไปนิดหน่อยก็ส่งเสียงหัวเราะคิกคัก ซองอูเมินอีกฝ่ายไปสนใจเครื่องดื่มของตนเองแทน มันอยู่ในแก้วไฮบอล แบ่งตัวเป็นชั้นชัดเจน สีดำจากวอดก้า สีส้มจากน้ำส้ม เครื่องดื่มที่ชวนให้นึกถึงชิ้นงานของพีท มงดรีอองอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

ซองอูจิบมันไปพลางหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาเช็คความเป็นไปของคนอื่น มีการแจ้งเตือนถึงข้อความแสดงความยินดีตามอย่างที่คิดไว้ นอกเหนือไปจากนั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษ ไม่รู้ว่าตนเองแสดงสีหน้าแบบไหนออกไประหว่างนั้น เจ้าของเสียงหัวเราะถึงได้ย้ายมานั่งเก้าอี้ว่างข้าง ๆ หลังจากที่ซองอูจัดการกับเครื่องดื่มของตนเองหมด

“คุณโกรธเหรอ” น้ำเสียงประหม่าและสายตาเต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกผิดที่มองมาทำให้ซองอูรู้สึกงุนงง ใช้เวลาเกือบนาทีถึงนึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายหมายถึงอะไร

“เปล่านี่ ใครมันจะอ่อนไหวขนาดนั้น” ซองอูไหวไหล่พร้อมหัวเราะน้อย ๆ เพื่อคลายความกดดันที่ชายอีกคนแบกไว้ ทางนั้นผงกศีรษะ หมุนก้านจูปาจุบส์ในมือเล่นเหมือนกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ (ทีแรกที่ซองอูเห็นตอนอีกฝ่ายคาบมันอยู่ เขานึกว่ามันเป็นไม้ที่ใช้เสียบมะกอกสำหรับมาร์ตินี่) ในทีแรกซองอูตั้งใจจะจบบทสนทนาไว้เพียงเท่านี้ แต่เมื่อรู้ตัวอีกที สายตาที่สมควรมองฉลากขวดเหล้าที่วางเรียงรายเป็นฉากหลังอยู่นั้นก็ย้ายมาจับจ้องที่คนข้างตัวแทนเสียแล้ว

คุ้นอย่างบอกไม่ถูก  
...อ้อ คนที่เต้นบีบอยกลางฟลอร์คนนั้นนั่นเอง

คำพูดหลุดออกไปจากปากนายแบบหนุ่มก่อนที่เขาจะห้ามตัวเองได้ทัน “โชว์ของนายเท่ดี ฉันชอบนะ”

“ขอบใจ” เป็นคำตอบห้วนสั้นที่ไม่ใช่เพราะไม่อยากคุย แต่เพราะเขินอายที่จะพูดอะไรมากกว่านั้นต่างหาก รอยยิ้มของคนตรงหน้าบอกซองอูอย่างนั้น

 

มันเป็นจังหวะที่ดูเหมือนอะไร ๆ จะมาจบตรงนี้อีกแล้ว  
แต่ก็มีอะไรมาจุดประกาย ทำให้มันไปต่อจนได้อีกแล้ว

จากเสียงหัวเราะขบขันที่ดังขึ้นเพราะเครื่องดื่มไปสู่บทสนทนาผิวเผิน จากบทสนทนาผิวเผินเดินทางไปยังเส้นทางที่ลึกลงยิ่งกว่าเดิมเมื่อชายคนนั้นชายตามองเขาอย่างมีเลศนัยก่อนจะสั่งเครื่องดื่มแก้วใหม่ให้ตัวเองด้วยภาษาอังกฤษสำเนียงดีจนน่าประทับใจ

“Slow Comfortable Screw up Against the Wall, please?”

ซองอูกดยิ้มมุมปาก “รสนิยมดีนี่”

คนที่เขาชมไหวไหล่ไม่ตอบอะไร เอียงศีรษะไปมามองตามมือของคนชงเหมือนเด็กอยากรู้อยากเห็น ยิ้มร่าเมื่อเครื่องดื่มของตัวเองถูกยื่นมาตรงหน้า ค่อย ๆ จิบเล็กจิบน้อย แล้วก็ยกดื่มรวดเดียวก่อนจะควักเงินมาวางจ่ายแล้วหันทั้งตัวกลับมาทางซองอู โน้มเอนเข้าหา ริมฝีปากนุ่มแตะเฉียดแก้มเขาเบา ๆ ในตอนที่เสียงพร่ากระซิบ “เราไปหาที่เงียบ ๆ คุยกันไหม”

เรื่องอะไรจะตอบปฏิเสธ

 

****

**คังแดเนียล  
** ชื่อของผู้ชายคนนี้คือคังแดเนียล เจ้าตัวพึมพำบอกซองอูก่อนจะพยายามสอดลิ้นเข้ามาในปากเขาครั้งที่เท่าไหร่ก็ไม่ได้คิดจะนับ แต่ถึงแม้ว่าเจ้าตัวจะกระตือรือร้นกับการจูบแค่ไหน แดเนียลก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่ากำเสื้อของซองอูแน่น และพยายามจะพลิกเกมกลับเป็นผู้นำในการแข่งขันเล็ก ๆ ในโพรงปากของเราสองคน

เอ้อ นี่คือหนึ่งสิ่งที่เขาลืมบอกแดเนียลไปเมื่อตอนแนะนำตัวคร่าว ๆ  
องซองอูเป็นคนขี้โกง

เสียงครางต่ำดังในลำคอแดเนียลเมื่อซองอูงับริมฝีปากล่างของฝ่ายนั้นแล้วดึงเพื่อจบเกม แดเนียลหายใจหอบ แลบลิ้นเลียแผลเล็ก ๆ ที่เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้เกิดขึ้นแล้วก็เลื่อนมือขึ้นมาวางบนไหล่ของซองอู

“คุณร้ายกว่าที่คิดอีก”

ซองอูแค่นเสียงหัวเราะ กลอกตาไปมา “นายสิร้าย นายดึงฉันมาโซนไหนของคลับก็ไม่รู้เนี่ย” เขาแกล้งขมวดคิ้วหรี่ตา แสดงความไม่ไว้วางใจ แล้วคนตรงหน้าก็เบ้ปาก ลดมือลงเพื่อหยิบซองซิปเล็ก ๆ จากในกระเป๋าของตนเองขึ้นมา

“โซนที่จัดไว้ทำแบบนี้” แดเนียลคีบแสตมป์แผ่นเล็กที่อยู่ในซองออกมาด้วยนิ้วชี้กับนิ้วกลางแล้ววางมันบนลิ้น

โอเค นี่เป็นอีกอย่างที่ซองอูไม่ได้บอกแดเนียล

“ฉันไม่เล่น” เขาปฏิเสธอย่างตรงไปตรงมาและดันตัวคนที่เลื่อนใบหน้าเข้ามาหาหมายจะประกบกลีบปากของเราเข้าด้วยกันอีกครั้งออกอย่างเบามือ แดเนียลพึมพำบอกทำนองว่าเสียดาย แต่ก็ไม่ได้บังคับหรือโน้มน้าวชักชวนให้ลอง ซองอูนับเรื่องนี้เป็นโชคดี ปกติจะคุยกับคนแบบนี้ได้ยาก ตัวอย่างก็ไม่ได้ไกลที่ไหน เพื่อนร่วมสายอาชีพบางคนของเขานี่เอง

 

นัยน์ตาสีเข้มฉ่ำเยิ้มหวานยิ่งกว่าตอนที่อยู่ด้านนอกเมื่อฤทธิ์ของแอลเอสดีเริ่มเข้าครอบงำระบบประสาท ริมฝีปากของแดเนียลยังคงไว้ซึ่งสีแดงจัดจากการกระทำรุนแรงของซองอู ดูเย้ายวนอารมณ์ยิ่งกว่าเก่า จากแค่น่ามอง ก็กลับกลายเป็นน่าจับต้อง น่าโอบกอด น่าทำทุกอย่างทั้งหมดเท่าที่จะนึกออก

ร่างกายของซองอูตื่นตัวขึ้นมาเมื่อเขาจินตนาการว่าคนตรงหน้าจะทำอะไรให้เขาได้บ้าง

แดเนียลมองซองอูด้วยสายตาแบบเดียวกับตอนนั่งอยู่ที่บาร์เมื่อรู้สึกถึงสิ่งที่คับแน่นอยู่ใต้กางเกงของเขา แล้วก็จับมือของเขาไปวางบนร่างตัวเอง

“ถ้าคุณอยากทำคุณถอดสิ”

“กวนประสาท” ถึงปากจะว่าแต่ก็ปลดกระดุมกางเกงพร้อมซิปลงแล้ว ซองอูดันคนตัวหนาติดกำแพง ด้วยส่วนสูงที่ใกล้เคียงกันทำให้แดเนียลก้มลงซบไหล่เขาได้โดยไม่ลำบากเท่าไหร่ แล้วก็งึมงำตัดพ้อเสียงเบา “ไม่ชอบก็ไปหาคนใหม่”

“ชอบสิ” ซองอูกระซิบ งับบริเวณกระดูกอ่อนของใบหูขณะที่ใช้มือดึงร่นยีนส์ของแดเนียลแค่พอให้พ้นทาง “ไม่ชอบไม่มาถึงตรงนี้หรอก”

ไม่ชอบคงไม่มาถึงตรงนี้ และไม่ต่อไปถึงไหนต่อไหน  
ส่วนมากเรื่องฉาบฉวยแบบนี้จะจบลงในเวลาไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่าสิบหรือสิบห้านาที ส่วนมากมันจะเป็นแค่การใช้มือหรือปาก ซองอูไม่เคยปล่อยให้ตัวเองเล่นสนุกในที่แบบนี้มากไปกว่านั้น แต่คืนนี้แดเนียลเป็นข้อยกเว้น

 

การแทรกตัวเข้าไปข้างในร่างกายของแดเนียลยังคงฝืดเคืองในตอนเริ่มแม้ซองอูจะมั่นใจว่าตัวเองบีบเจลออกมามากพอในตอนที่ทำการเตรียมพร้อมให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างค่อยเป็นค่อยไปก็ตาม มันอึดอัด แต่ไม่ได้อึดอัดจนน่าหงุดหงิดใจ กลับทำให้เลือดเดือดพล่าน แทบเก็บกักความรู้สึกเอาไว้ไม่ไหว มันเป็นความอึดอัดที่ทรมานแบบนั้น แต่เพราะซองอูไม่อยากให้อีกฝ่ายต้องเจ็บตัวซึ่งจะส่งผลเสียต่อเราทั้งสองฝ่าย เขาจึงต้องรอ

“S- _Seongwoo_...Move it.” แดเนียลพึมพำทั้งที่ยังหลับตา “เร็วซี่, Quickly honey.”

สรรพนามที่อีกฝ่ายใช้เรียกเขาทำให้ซองอูหลุดยิ้ม เขาเลิกเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นไปถึงกลางหลัง มือกระชับแน่นที่สะโพกของแดเนียล แล้วกดจูบหนัก ๆ บนลาดไหล่กว้าง “As you wish, Danny.”

ใบหน้าแดงจัดของแดเนียลแนบอยู่กับผนังเย็นเฉียบขณะที่ซองอูกระทั้นตัวเข้าหาช่องทางเปียกลื่น ร่างกายอ่อนไหว ประสาทไวต่อสัมผัสเสียทุกส่วนสัด จะแตะตรงไหนก็เรียกเสียงหวาน ๆ จากแดเนียลออกมาได้เสียหมด น่ารัก น่ารัก น่ารัก เขานึกหาคำอื่นไม่ได้ เหมือนว่าคลังคำศัพท์ในหัวเขาจะหดแคบลง เพราะนอกจากคิดว่าแดเนียลน่ารักและเซ็กซี่ชะมัด องซองอูก็แทบคิดอะไรไม่ออกแล้ว

แดเนียลปล่อยให้ทุกอย่างอยู่ใต้การควบคุมของเขา ทิ้งตัวจมดิ่งลงไปในห้วงความหฤหรรษ์ ไม่ช้าไม่นานก็เสร็จไปก่อนทั้งที่ซองอูแทบจะไม่ได้ลดมือลงไปแตะส่วนนั้นเลยก็ตาม

“ทำไมเร็ว” เขาแกล้งถาม

“คนทำเก่ง มั้ง?” และได้คำตอบแบบนั้นกลั้วเสียงหัวเราะกลับมา

เราปล่อยให้ร่างกายขยับเคลื่อนไปตามที่ใจอยาก ตามที่สัญชาตญาณในตัวเรียกร้อง ปัดมือป่ายไปทั่ว บดจูบ แลกลิ้น เบียดตัวกลับเข้าหากันอีกครั้งเหมือนกับแม่เหล็กต่างขั้ว มือวางอยู่บนร่างกายของกันและกัน โอบกอด ปลดปล่อยอารมณ์ออกมา แบ่งปันรสชาติบนปลายลิ้นให้กันและกันอีกครั้ง

 

ที่ลำคอและไหล่ของแดเนียลเต็มไปด้วยรอยฟัน และที่หลังของซองอูก็มีแต่รอยเล็บข่วนแดงเถือก

 

การแต่งตัวกลับใช้เวลาไม่ถึงสองนาที แดเนียลเป็นฝ่ายแยกตัวออกไปก่อนโดยไม่ลืมจะหันมาจูบมุมปากเป็นการทิ้งท้ายก่อนหายลับไปในฝูงชน ซองอูมองตามไปเดี๋ยวเดียวก็หยุด พาตัวเองเดินเข้าไปในห้องน้ำชายเพื่อเช็คความเรียบร้อยของเสื้อผ้าหน้าผมแล้วก็กลับออกมานั่งบนเก้าอี้ตัวเดิม (น่าแปลกใจที่ยังว่าง) สั่งเบียร์หนึ่งขวด หยิบบุหรี่ออกมาจากซองพร้อมกับซิปโป

ในช่วงเวลาดี ๆ ของชีวิต องซองอูไม่ต้องการอะไรมากไปกว่าบุหรี่สักตัว เบียร์รสนุ่มละมุนลิ้นสักขวด  
แล้วก็เซ็กส์ดี ๆ กับใครสักคน

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อันนี้รวมกับซีรีส์บางวันของอ๋งกับแดนไม่ได้เนาะ ผิดคอนเซปต์สดใสอบอุ่นใจชวนเขิน 55 คอมเมนต์ด้านล่าง กดkudos ~~หรือทวิตติดแฮชแท็ก #yulatyfic ก็ได้ ตามแล้วแต่สะดวกเลยค่ะ ♡~~
> 
>  **edit** 170531 ได้แฮชแท็กใหม่เป็นของตัวเองแล้ว! #องเนียลไนท์ ค่ะ ♡


	2. Lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สมมุติว่าเป็นตอนต่อ สมมุติว่าถ้าเขาสานสัมพันธ์กันต่อ จะเป็นยังไง

ผมเห็นเขาเดินมาแต่ไกล มากับชายร่างโปร่งหน้าตาค่อนไปทางตะวันตกที่น้อยคนนักจะไม่รู้จัก—คิมซามูเอล—ไอดอลที่กำลังเป็นดาวรุ่งพุ่ง  
แรงขณะนี้ ด้วยใบหน้าและความสามารถในการเต้นหลากหลายแบบ ไหนจะเสียง ไหนจะชาติตระกูล ต้องยอมรับเลยว่าของเขาดีจริง ๆ

ซองอูไม่แม้แต่จะปรายตามาทางที่ผมอยู่ เช่นเดียวกันกับซามูเอล สองคนนั้นคุยอะไรที่ดูเหมือนจะเป็นเรื่องสำคัญกันอยู่ ใบหน้าไม่ได้เคร่งเครียดก็จริง แต่การเอาแต่คุยจนไปถึงโต๊ะก็น่าจะใช้เป็นตัวบ่งชี้ให้เห็นถึงสิ่งนั้นได้

คืนนี้ผมมานั่งดื่มเล่นเฉย ๆ เพราะผมว่าง ไม่มีนัดซ้อม ไม่มีอีเวนต์แข่งขันอะไร ที่พักของผมอยู่ไม่ไกล แถมดีเจก็มิกซ์เพลงได้น่าประทับใจ ที่นี่จึงกลายเป็นคลับโปรดของผมไปโดยปริยาย ผมว่าจะมาดื่มสองสามแก้วแค่พอให้หายเบื่อแล้วกลับ แต่การปรากฏตัวขึ้นมาขององซองอูทำให้ผมเปลี่ยนใจ นิดหน่อย

การที่เขามากับซามูเอลทำให้ผมนึกอยากเปลี่ยนใจกลับไปอีกหน

บางทีเขาอาจจะลืมผมแล้วก็ได้ ผมเป็นแค่คนที่เขาเจอในคลับ ไม่ได้มีอะไรน่าประทับใจมากมาย หน้าตาอย่างเขาคงมีคนเข้าหาไม่ขาด ผมเป็นแค่อีกหนึ่งวันไนท์แสตนด์สำหรับเขา แต่ผมยังจำเขาได้ จำได้แม่น ก็รอยช้ำที่เขาฝากเอาไว้บนไหล่ในตอนที่เขาแตะออกัสซึ่มใช้เวลาตั้งสัปดาห์กว่าจะหายสนิท ลืมลงก็แย่แล้ว

สองคนนั้นนั่งในโซนวีไอพี สั่งเครื่องดื่มเสร็จก็คุยกันต่อ นี่จะมีเรื่องพูดอะไรเยอะแยะขนาดนี้ ผมสงสัย แต่ก็ขี้เกียจหาคำตอบ มันคงจะเป็นการยุ่งเรื่องชาวบ้านมากเกินไป ผมละสายตาจากคนคู่นั้น ส่งยิ้มหวานให้พี่มินกิที่ทำหน้าที่เป็นบาร์เทนเดอร์ของวันนี้

“ขอแบล็คสกรูไดร์เวอร์ครับ”

ผมไม่ได้คิดถึงเขา ผมแค่ชอบรสชาติของน้ำส้มผสมกับเหล้าก็เท่านั้นเอง

 

—

 

ผมเกือบต่อยเขา, องซองอูน่ะ  
อยู่ ๆ เขาก็เดินเข้ามาจับไหล่ คนมันตกใจเลยมือกระตุก ผมไม่ชอบให้ใครมาแตะตัวแบบนี้ ผมไม่ค่อยชอบเรื่องเซอร์ไพรซ์ แต่พอมองเห็นว่าคนที่ทำเป็นใครก็ค่อยใจเย็นลงหน่อย เขาชักมือกลับไปตั้งแต่ผมง้างแขน มุมปากยกขึ้นนิดหน่อย ตาเป็นประกาย ทำเหมือนว่าปฏิกิริยาของผมตลกนักหนา

ผมถอนหายใจ ดีนะที่ยังยั้งมือทัน ไม่งั้นอาจต้องจ่ายค่าปรับที่ทำร้ายหน้าตาหล่อ ๆ นี่ ท่าทางร่ำรวย ไม่รู้ว่าถ้าเผลอไปแตะให้เป็นรอยขึ้นมาจะต้องจ่ายค่าเสียหายแค่ไหน ไม่รู้จะหาเรื่องฟ้องร้องใหญ่โตหรือเปล่า ผมคิด ยกแก้วของตัวเองขึ้นดื่มแล้วก็สำลัก มือลื่นปล่อยให้แก้วตกแตก ของเหลวหกรดทั่วลำตัวเมื่ออีกหนึ่งความคิดผุดขึ้นมาแย้ง

 _แต่ก็ **แตะให้เป็นรอย** มาแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ_  
จำได้ว่าตอนตื่นได้สติคืนมาจากยาแล้วเห็นว่าซอกเล็บของตัวเองมีคราบเลือดติดอยู่ ผมเกือบโทรแจ้งตำรวจเพื่อมอบตัวทั้งที่อยู่ในห้องคนเดียว ไม่ได้มีร่างไร้ลมหายใจอยู่ด้วย

เสียงหัวเราะของเขาและสัมผัสของผ้าหมาดชื้นบนแก้มเข้ามาขวางขบวนรถไฟความคิดของผม ผมกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ มองซองอูบรรจงทำความสะอาดคราบเปื้อนที่ผมทำใส่ตัวเอง พี่มินกิมองผมจากหางตา ไม่ต้องหันมาก็เดาได้ว่าแอบขำอยู่ ให้ตาย ถ้าเรื่องนี้ถึงหูพี่ดงโฮกับพวกพี่จีซองนะ ผมโดนล้อจนสามสิบแน่

ผมนั่งนิ่ง ๆ ระหว่างที่เขาทำความสะอาดให้ ดีที่ผมสวมเชิ้ตสีกรม ไม่งั้นผมคงโกรธตัวเองน่าดูในตอนที่ซักน่ะ วันนี้ซองอูแต่งตัวสบาย ๆ แต่ก็ยังดูดี เซ็ตผมมานิดหน่อย มีแอสแซสเซอรี่ดึงความสนใจคือแว่นแฟชั่นกรอบหนา ทำให้เขาดูเด็กลงกว่าอายุจริงที่ผมก็ไม่ได้รู้หรอกว่าเท่าไหร่

 

“เป็นไงบ้าง” ซองอูหันมาถามผมหลังจากสั่งเครื่องดื่มกับพี่มินกิเสร็จ ผมส่งยิ้มเป็นมิตรให้เขา “สบายดี”

“เมื่อวันโน้นเห็นคาบก้านจูปาจุ้บ นายชอบอมยิ้มเหรอ” ไม่รู้ว่าคิดไปเองหรือเปล่า แต่ผมรู้สึกว่าคำถามนี้มันสองแง่สามง่าม ไม่มั้ง ไม่มีอะไรหรอก ผมบอกตัวเองก่อนจะตอบเขา “ถ้าอร่อยก็กินหมดแหละ คุณมีอะไรรึเปล่า”

“ฉันซื้อมาฝาก” ว่าแล้วก็หยิบของที่ว่าออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ ผูกริบบิ้นอย่างดีมาด้วย ผมรับมันไว้ พูดความคิดของตัวเองออกไปกลั้วเสียงหัวเราะ “แพ็คเกจเวอร์มาก คุณเอามาจากไหนน่ะ แผงเซลล์ของเหลือจากวาเลนไทน์เหรอ”

“มิลาน” ซองอูตอบ ยกเครื่องดื่มขึ้นจิบ “เห็นที่สนามบินแล้วนึกถึงเลยหยิบมา”

โอ้โห มาไกลว่ะ “รสชาติจะต่างจากที่โซลมากไหม”

ซองอูให้คำตอบแก่ผมด้วยการแย่งของที่เพิ่งให้มาจากมือผมไป แกะห่อพลาสติกแล้วยื่นมันมาให้ผม สายตาของเขามีความคาดหวังแฝงอยู่ ผมเม้มปากอย่างที่มักจะทำในเวลาที่รู้สึกประหม่า แต่ก็กดความรู้สึกเหล่านั้นลงไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ซองอูท้าทายผมอยู่ เขากำลังรอดูว่าผมจะตอบยังไง

ถ้าทำก็เข้าทางเขา ถ้าไม่ทำก็คงน่าเบื่อ  
ผมเบื่อมามากพอแล้ว ผมเลือกข้อแรก ถึงจะรู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าสิ่งที่กำลังจะทำหลังจากนี้เป็นการวิ่งเต้นไปตามเกมของซองอูก็ตาม

รสเปรี้ยวนิด ๆ คือสิ่งแรกที่ผมรับรู้เมื่อปลายลิ้นแตะโลลิป็อป ผมขยับตัวนิดหน่อย จับมือของซองอูให้อยู่นิ่ง ก่อนจะตวัดลิ้นเลียให้ทั่วแล้วจึงรับก้อนลูกอมทรงกลมเข้าไปไว้ในปาก แต่แทนที่จะทำอะไรเพิ่มเติมหรืออ้อยอิ่งยืดเวลาให้นานขึ้น ผมก็แกะนิ้วที่เกี่ยวปลายก้านพลาสติกอยู่ออกก่อนจะหันกลับไปทางบาร์ มองชายร่างเล็กที่กำลังขมักเขม้นอยู่กับการผสมเครื่องดื่มแทน ผมได้ยินเสียงผิวปากหวือตามมาทีหลัง น่าจะมาจากซองอูนั่นแหละ ไม่น่ามีใครได้เห็นโชว์เล็ก ๆ เมื่อกี๊หรอก ทีแรกผมคิดว่าดีแล้วที่ซองอูไม่พูดอะไร แต่ไม่ ไม่ใช่แล้ว การที่เขาไม่พูดอะไรแล้วเอาแต่มองมันโคตรแย่ หน้าผมไหม้แล้ว ร้อนจัดเหมือนเป็นกระทะร้อน

แก้วทรงสูงบรรจุเครื่องดื่มชนิดเดียวกับที่ผมทำหกใส่ตัวเองถูกวางลงบนบาร์ ซองอูควักเงินจ่ายแล้วเลื่อนมันมาตรงหน้าผม

“อย่าทำหกอีกล่ะ” เขาทิ้งท้ายไว้แค่นั้นแล้วก็หันหลังเดินกลับไปที่เดิมที่มีซามูเอลอยู่ ทิ้งให้ผมงงเป็นไก่ตาแตก ใช่ว่าผมจะคาดหวังให้เราไปถึงขั้นนั้น แต่ไอ้การเดินมาหา ยื่นลูกอมให้แล้วกลับก็น้อยไปมั้ง … ไม่สิ มันใช้เกณฑ์อะไรวัดว่ามากหรือน้อยไม่ได้เลย มันตลก จังหวะเหมือนอย่างในหนังคอเมดี้ เพียงแค่ไม่มีเสียงหัวเราะและปรบมือก็เท่านั้นเอง

ผมถอนหายใจ ดึงจูปาจุ้บออกจากปากเพื่อที่จะดื่มค็อกเทลที่เขาอุตส่าห์เลี้ยงสักหน่อย แต่แล้วปลายนิ้วก็ดันเกี่ยวให้ริบบิ้นที่ผูกเป็นโบว์หลุดจากก้าน ผมไม่ใช่พวกชอบทิ้งขยะไม่เป็นที่ จึงได้รีบคว้ามันไว้ก่อนจะแตะพื้น แล้วก็ได้เห็นอะไรบางอย่าง—อักขระบางอย่าง

ไม่ใช่ที่อยู่หรือเบอร์โทรศัพท์ แต่เป็นทะเบียนรถ

ผมมองมันอย่างชั่งใจครู่หนึ่ง แล้วตัดสินใจเก็บมันไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อ ไม่เอา ผมจะไม่หันไปหาเขา ผมไม่อยากเห็นสายตาเจ้าเล่ห์เหมือนจิ้งจอกแบบนั้น ผมไม่อยากเห็นเขาทำหน้าเหมือนผู้ชนะ มันน่าหมั่นไส้เกินไป การที่เขารู้คำตอบตั้งแต่ก่อนจะตั้งคำถามมันน่าหมั่นไส้ และสิ่งที่ผมเกลียดยิ่งกว่าก็คือการที่ผมรู้เรื่องทั้งหมดแต่ก็ไม่มีความคิดอยากจะขัดไม่ให้เขาได้ในสิ่งที่ต้องการเลยแม้สักเสี้ยวเดียว

ผมละเลียดดื่มแบล็กสกรูไดร์เวอร์เกือบสิบห้านาทีแล้วบอกลาพี่มินกิ เดินออกไปทางลานจอดรถแทนที่จะออกทางหน้าร้านเหมือนปกติ ซองอูยืนสูบบุหรี่อยู่ ไม่ได้สวมแว่นแล้ว ไม่มีซามูเอลอยู่ข้าง ๆ แล้ว ผมก้าวไปหาซองอูด้วยจังหวะการเดินตามปกติ ทันทีที่เขาเห็นผมเขาก็คีบบุหรี่ออกจากปาก ส่งยิ้มมาให้

“เป็นไง ตกลงอร่อยกว่า ห่วยกว่า หรือเหมือนกันกับอันที่ขายในโซล?”

ผมก้าวไปประชิดตัวเขา วางมือทาบใบหน้า “คุณบอกผมสิ”

ผมจูบเขา รสขมปร่าแผ่ซ่านบนลิ้น ผมดันเขาไปติดรถ ผมเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าผมชอบการได้จูบกับซองอูมากแค่ไหนก็ตอนที่ได้ทำมันกับเขาอีกครั้งในตอนนี้ เขายอมให้ผมเอาแต่ใจ ไม่ขัดขืน ไม่ว่าอะไร มือวางนิ่งอยู่บนเอวของผม

เราผละออกจากกันได้เพราะผมบังคับตัวเองให้พอ ซองอูหันไปสูบบุหรี่ต่อให้หมดมวนแล้วขยี้มันทิ้งด้วยปลายรองเท้า ตอนนี้เองที่เราได้มีบทสนทนาแบบจริงจัง

“เราไปหาที่เงียบ ๆ คุยกันไหม” เขายกประโยคที่ผมใช้ในคืนนั้นมาล้อ ผมกลอกตาอย่างห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ ห้ามไม่ได้เหมือนกับที่ผมห้ามไม่ให้ตัวเองกัดปากกลั้นรอยยิ้มเขินไม่ได้ ซองอูกดรีโมตเปิดประตูรถก่อนที่ผมจะให้คำตอบ เขารู้ เขารู้หมดทุกอย่างนั้นแหละ เขาอ่านผมได้เหมือนอ่านการ์ตูน แต่ก่อนเราจะพาตัวเองเข้าไปข้างในรถ ซองอูก็ทำหน้าดุ ๆ ใส่ผม

“คราวนี้ไม่ให้ใช้แล้วนะ”

เขาเลี่ยงการเอ่ยถึงพฤติกรรมไม่ดีของผมออกมาตรง ๆ ดูน่ารักแปลก ๆ ดีจัง

ผมว่าผมต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างบ้างเพื่อไม่ให้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองแพ้เกินไป  
ผมตีหน้านิ่ง

“ไม่อะ ไม่ใช้หรอก มีคุณก็เมาพอแล้ว”

ได้ผล ซองอูหนีผมด้วยการรีบเดินอ้อมเพื่อไปนั่งประจำที่คนขับแล้วกระแทกประตูปิดดังปั้ก ผมขำกับตัวเอง พาตัวเองเข้าไปตาม

ตอนนี้ผมเป็นคนที่กำชัยชนะเอาไว้ มันอยู่ไม่ได้นานหรอก ผมรู้ เดี๋ยวมันก็กลับไปเป็นของเขาเหมือนเดิม

แต่คืนนี้ยังอีกนาน  
สุดท้ายมันจะตกอยู่ในมือของใคร คงมีแต่พระเจ้าที่รู้

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag : #องเนียลไนท์
> 
> หลังจากนี้จะเป็นยังไง...  
> เอาเพลงนี้ไปฟังหลังอ่านจบนะะ  
> [Hold On We're Going Home](https://youtu.be/4PtgaTnYxRU)


End file.
